Espera
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Siempre que se espera se hace con un motivo. A veces ese motivo es malo, en otras es bueno. Hinata describiría la espera que está haciendo ahora mismo como dulce. Tiene un sentimiento cálido en el pecho que ella reconoce desde hace mucho tiempo como amor y que la invita a sonreír a cada momento.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de series.**

* * *

**ESPERA**

_Capítulo Único_

Siempre que se espera se hace con un motivo. A veces ese motivo es malo, en otras es bueno. La espera también puede ser gratificante o tenebrosa. Hinata describiría la espera que está haciendo ahora mismo como dulce. Tiene un sentimiento cálido en el pecho que ella reconoce desde hace mucho tiempo como amor y que la invita a sonreír a cada momento: mientras se cepilla el cabello, cuando elige su vestido, en el instante en el que se abrocha las zapatillas… No importa qué haga, ella está feliz; está contenta. Hoy es su primera cita con su amor.

Su primera cita con Naruto.

Tras pedirles consejos a sus amigas y compañeras de oficio, Hinata se decidió por ponerse un vestido blanco, ligero, de un color tan puro como deben serlo los ángeles. El cabello suelto, bien cepillado; unas simples sandalias blancas que la hagan sentir libre y cómoda, como caminando sobre nubes. Nada de maquillaje, nada de mascara, delineador o rubor. Mientras mantenga esa sonrisa no habrá chica más hermosa que ella.

Sentada en el suelo de madera de su casa, Hinata espera a que la puerta haga un sonido. A que tres golpes seguidos suenen en ella y le indiquen que es hora de salir. Ella hubiera preferido que, en su primera cita, se hubiera encontrado en un lugar con Naruto, no que él viniera a su casa y se enfrentara, tan pronto y sin preparación, con su padre y sus otros familiares, pero él lo ha querido así y ella ha asentido sumisamente, su corazón saltando de emoción dentro de ella de una forma contradictoria. La heredera Hyuga ama a su familia, pero también está consciente de que pueden arruinarle su velada en un santiamén.

Todo alrededor de ella parece volar, flotar en una nube ligera, esponjosa y rosada que va de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. Al color de sus emociones de este momento. Hinata sabe que esto no puede estar pasando y que es solamente su imaginación, así que continúa haciéndolo; ella continúa soñando.

Imagina que Naruto llegará vestido para la ocasión, le dirá palabras dulces que le agitarán el corazón y ella lo pasará dentro de la casa hasta encontrarse con su padre. Ambos sonreirán cordialmente, Naruto le afirmará a Hiashi que sus intenciones son buenas y Hiashi, sin más, los dejará ir aceptando su relación con ello. Entonces comenzará su cita de ensueño. Llena de sonrisas, de frases dichas a medias, de intenciones queriendo ser reveladas; de miradas que pretenden decirlo todo pero que tratan de ocultar también la verdad. Para Hinata esa sería una cita perfecta. No le importa el lugar ni el momento, mientras ella pueda tener esas emociones, mientras pueda vivir esas pequeñas acciones junto a Naruto, ella será perfectamente feliz.

Hinata se da cuenta de que terminó de arreglarse más rápido de lo que debió. Aún falta tiempo para que la hora de su reunión llegue. Para que su cita soñada se concierte. Entonces sigue esperando. Espera como antaño: con paciencia, con esperanza, sabiendo que su momento de felicidad llegará. Como lo ha hecho tanto y por tanto tiempo, la sensación de incertidumbre no le incomoda. Está tan acostumbrada a ella que hasta podría llamarla su amiga. Tampoco se siente inquieta ni empieza a tejer lúgubres escenarios en su mente donde Naruto la deja plantada. Ella confía en Naruto. Esperar un poco más, unos minutos, no es nada a comparación de los años que viene arrastrando con ella.

La puerta suena, un ramo de rosas y un muchacho de rebeldes cabellos rubios llega con él. Son muy bonitas, tienen un embriagante aroma y son para Hinata. El momento es más perfecto de lo que soñó.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar —se disculpa Naruto. Ella sonríe con dulzura, le asegura que no le importa. Que está bien y que ha llegado a tiempo.

Entonces él le pide que le lleve con su padre. Que ya es hora. Hinata le dice que la siga, que le indicará el camino. Naruto detiene sus pasos, la toma de la mano y le sonríe. Su sonrisa parece un calco de la de ella.

Ahora sí está listo.

Ya es hora, el corazón de Hinata salta. Ya es hora de que suceda su sueño más grande, de que su felicidad se concrete. Y con las manos unidas a las de Naruto, Hinata sabe que su espera por él ha terminado; que ahora que se encuentran juntos y entrelazados por sus dedos, no tendrá que volver a hacerlo jamás.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Última Edición: 06/01/2013**_


End file.
